How to train your dragon Astrid's bad job
by Carson cool
Summary: this is the prolog to see if there is a market to read any of this type of stuff this is an "A" rated story View Discretion Is Advised!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I love making fanfiction but the bad thing is that I making BAD fanfiction. So this fanfiction will be bad so if you do not what to read about sex or bad stuff like that. **View Discretion Is Advised!**

Prolog

I am a worker at the dragon breeding center, part of the dragon training academy. Well, it is not really a breeding then it is a dragon plusher center. My name is Astrid and this is my dragon Spike who is also my sex buddy, he makes sure I don't get hurt. Today I will have sex with a monster's nightmare, but that wood is a very degrees type of dragon because they can light themselves on fire. Over time, we developed a potion that temporarily disables their ability to make fire so I can be safe wall he fucks me.

Hi, this is the prolog to my story if you enjoy this fanfiction and if you want me to make the rest of the story then leave a positive comment and I will get right on it.


	2. Chapter 2

" **M** " rated story View Discretion Is Advised!

Chapter 1

part 1

"Yo, Spike time to wake up!"Astrid yelled at her dragon, we slept in. She shoved him, but he would not move"It's time to go to one of our teaching classes, this one has girls in it". Spike literally vaulted out of bed when he landed on all four paws he looked at her as if she was lying. "I'm not joking it's a class of female monster's nightmares". He still looked at her as if she was lying "seriously and I'm bring you with me". His mouth began to water, Spike began to think "yes finally I get to fuck a female, it has been a long time before she had taken me to one of her female classes". "Ok, we need to get going before we are late. Whit! I forgot to put on me sex close, give me a second while I get ready". She ran back to her closet and grabbed them and what to the bathroom too and put them on. Her sex closes where a black skin tight shirt and black skin tight pants, with some white sheepskin boots. While she was changing Spike was starting to get little anxious waiting for her to finish. In his mind, he was saying, "what if my manhood was too small for them". Even now as an adult Deadly Nadder he had a little bit smaller than normal manhood. At that last thought, Astrid burst out of the bathroom saying come on we need to hurry if we what to make it on time. As they rushed into the hall Astrid quickly took a left towed the sex, I mean training rooms. Spike quickly followed after her, still thinking about his manhood. Right before they got to the room he stopped her and in their way that they could talk told her if the girls would be offended at how small his manhood was. She understood what he was trying to say and smiled "of course not, now are you good". He gave her one of those weird dragon smiles and they entered the room.

"Toothless faster, faster" Hiccup shouted over the wind, Toothless heard his master and sped up even more. They were going faster than they had before, Toothless looked at his master and gave him a little shove. "What is it," hiccup said in a questioning manner, she gave him one of those pleading looks."You gotta be joking me" she shoved him again "ok, ok" let me look around. he Pulled his map out, after a few minutes he said, "I think we are about here and that is near Bark". Ok, I now the dragon training anatomy with a breeding part to it."That will work" after he said that he felt the toothless shake in excitement."Ok, we will go there then het to bark you now the way". He also felt her pick up the pace up even more "where was that a minute ago" as he grinned.

Astrid came in the door slowly so not to startle the dragons inside." Hi girls" she said calmly." As I promised I have brought my dragon". Spike walked in looked at the all gray room except for a black cabinet in the corner, he also remarked that the two girls looked at each other with excitement. Astrid walked right toward the black cabinet, she reached the cabinet and opened it reaching inside for a switch that toward off the cameras in the room. she flicked it and they all saw the cameras power down. "There we are now we can do stuff in secret", she reached in and pulled out a small bottle. Spike knew that was the little brew that disables they ability to make fire for a short while so that it was safe for people to pleasure them. "OK girls I need you both to drink a little of this so I am safe from your fire". She walked over to them and handed the first one the bottle. They knew what it did because they had been here before, she drank half of it and handed it to her companion. She drank the rest and handed it back to Astrid. "Good girls," she said now we can begin.]

This is the end of this part of Chapter 1

if there are any spelling errors please tell me them in the comments so that I can fix them and part 2 will be out soon. I hope that you enjoyed and tell me if you are still enjoying the story.


End file.
